lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Names
In the Lord of the Rings Mod, most s (Non-Player Characters) are given a name. Certain establishments such as s and some s are also named. All names are randomly generated combinations of words from different lists found in the mod's code. Some NPCs, such as Hill-trolls, wargs, and bandits do not have specific names - they use the name of their entity class instead. Specific characters like Gollum also follow this rule. If you notice a name in the game that is not on this list, please comment about it so that the list can be updated. Appearances Most of the time, NPC names appear in the chat whenever that NPC speaks to the player or performs a notable action. If the player decides to take a mini-quest from an NPC, that NPC's name will appear in the player's Red Book along with a description of the task that he/she gave to the player. Additionally, when a player picks up a drop that was a possession of a NPC (pouches, worn equipment, armour, etc.), the description of that item will denote by name who the item once belonged to. Mods that are used to target NPCs (such as the Damage Indicators Mod) will be able to detect and display their names. names are written on wooden signs posted above the doors of those buildings and used in some speeches of the bartenders. List of NPC Names 'Dale' Dalish Citizens have English and Germanic-sounding names. Citizens only have a first name. An example of a Dalish name is [ ]. 'Dorwidhrim' Dorwidhrim are only given a first name. These names come from Crimean Gothic, the longest-surviving Eastern Gothic tongue. This represents its relationship with the ancient Northmen (represented by Gothic) and the Rohirrim (represented by Anglo-Saxon). A possible name for a mannish citizen of Dorwinion is 'Dunlendings' Dunlendings are only given a first name in the Mod. Most of these names are old Germanic names. An example of a Dunlending name is [ ]. 'Dwarves' Dwarves are only given a first name in the Mod. For both male and female dwarves, their father's name is appended to theirs to clarify their lineage. Most Dwarf names were taken from the LOTR lore. Some more names were formed by modifying these, e.g. Dís → Fís. An example of a Dwarf name is [ ]. 'Easterlings' Easterlings are only given a first name in the Mod. Their names appear to originate from real-world Turkey, Russia, and Kazakhstan, with the notable exception of Khamûl, taken from the name of one of the Nazgûl. An example of a Easterling name is [ ]. 'Elves' Elven names are either Sindarin or Quenya. Wood-elves and Dorwinion Elves may only receive Sindarin names, while Galadhrim Elves, Lindon Elves, and Rivendell Elves may receive either a Sindarin name or a Quenya name. Elves usually have just a first name, but Elves with Quenya names have a 20% chance to be given a title that goes after their first name. Almost all of the Elven names were taken from the LOTR lore; many come from the Silmarillion. The titles are titles that certain special Elves in LOTR or the Silmarillion were given. There are a few Elf name . All male Elves have a chance to be named Ithilion, after Wiki Moderator High King Ithilion; Glaerdir, after the wiki name of the Facebook Moderator and Wiki admin; or Goran, after the Facebook Moderator. An example of an Elven name is [ ]. 'Ents' Ents have a one word name that is comprised of a prefix and a suffix. These elements are tree-themed or nature-themed, and some of the suffixes are body parts, in the style of Tree'beard''. An example of an Ent name is [ ]. '''Gondorians Gondorians names are given to Gondor soldiers, Swan Knights, Rangers of Ithilien, and Rangers of the North. These NPCs only have a first name. The names of Gondor are mostly Sindarin-derived names such as the people of Gondor would have used, and are mostly taken from the LOTR lore. An example of a Gondorian name is [ ]. 'Gulfings' Gulfings are only given one name. An example of a Gulfen name is 'Hobbits' Hobbits have a first name and a surname. These names are taken from the long lists of Hobbit families found in the Hobbit and the LOTR. Many of those are old English family names, or styled after such. An example of a Hobbit name is [ ]. 'Morwaith' The people of the only take on a first name. The Morwaith names are taken from the Swahili language, used by some peoples of Sub-Saharan Africa, the real-world region corresponding roughly to northern Far Harad. An example of a Morwaith name is [ ]. 'Nomads' The Nomads of the Great Harad Desert are only given a first name. These names come from various Berber languages, centered around the real-world Western Sahara region, namely Algeria and Morocco. An example of a Nomadic name is 'Orcs' All types of Orcs (including Uruk-hai and s) are given names generated from the same lists of prefixes and suffixes. They only have first names. The only exceptions to these rules are Utumno Orcs, which have a 20% chance to receive an Elvish name instead of an Orcish name. The elements of many Orcish names come from the Black Speech of Mordor. Some prefixes and suffixes combine to form names given to Orcs in LOTR. An example of an Orc name is [ ]. Rhudaur The Rhudaur Hillmen only take on a first name. The names are based upon the names of the Easterlings of the First Age, with many of them being expanded upon to create new ones. 'Rohirrim' The Rohirrim only have a first name. Some Rohirric names are taken from the LOTR lore, and the rest are real-world names taken from the historical language of Old English, which is the language Tolkien used to render the 'Rohirric language' in the English translation of LOTR. The basis for many names of the people of Rohan are taken from the Ango-Saxon culture. An example of a Rohirric name is [ ]. 'Southrons' Southrons of the Coasts and Harnedor only have a first name. These names are taken from real-world Arabic names and molded in with Númenórean editing, as the Middle East and North Africa are the real-world regions which correspond roughly to Near Harad. An example of a Southron name is [ ]. 'Taurethrim' The people of the only take on a first name. The names are taken from the Swahili language, used by some peoples of Sub-Saharan Africa, the real-world region corresponding roughly to southern Far Harad. An example of a Taurethrim name is [ ]. 'Trolls' Trolls only have a first name. These are mostly traditional English names, following after the names of the three Trolls in the Hobbit (Tom, Bert, and William). An example of a Troll name is [ ]. 'Umbarim' The Umbarim only take one name. They are based off Adunaic, plus Haradric influences from the few words known of the Southron tongue, and represent a kind of devolved Adunaic used by the Haradrim. List of Tavern Names names are comprised of a prefix and a suffix. The names are generated from a random combination of prefixes and suffixes from the following lists. An example of a tavern name is Green Dragon. 'Dunlending Tavern' An example of the name of a Dunlending tavern is [ ]. 'Gondor Tavern' An example of the name of a Gondor tavern is [ ]. 'Harad Tavern' 'Hobbit Tavern' An example of the name of a Hobbit tavern is [ ]. 'Rhûn Tavern' An example of the name of a Rhûn tavern is [ ]. 'Rohan Mead Hall' An example of the name of a Rohan mead hall is [ ]. List of Settlement Names names are comprised of a prefix and a suffix. The names are generated from a random combination of prefixes and suffixes from the following lists. An example of a settlement name is Ithilforge. 'Easterling Settlement' An example of the name of a Easterling settlement is [ ]. 'Gondor Settlement' An example of the name of a Gondor settlement is [ ]. 'Harad Settlement' 'Rohan Settlement' An example of the name of a Rohan settlement is [ ]. Category:Gameplay